


i love you to the moon and back

by yearningbi



Series: moonlit love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Self-Doubt, They love each other so much, as requested, bokuto koutarou centeric, bokuto pov to the previous work in this series, fluffy? maybe?, kind of angst?, the moon is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningbi/pseuds/yearningbi
Summary: bokuto’s pov to the previous work in this series.he looked at the moon, as if asking it for advice. was he wanted here? could he even succeed in his task to build their friendship back together? would he get rejected? would keiji come to hate him, after this?the moon didn’t answer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: moonlit love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	i love you to the moon and back

bokuto pov. 

‘why did you choose a university this far away?’ he thought while running towards keiji’s house from the closest bus station. which was not close at all. keiji lived in that kind of area. usually, the workout would be welcome, but not at a time like this. he needed to be there right now. 

breathing heavily, he stops at the door of the akaashi residence. he took a moment to catch his breath. what will come out of this? he didn’t even know if keiji was awake. 

but knowing keiji, he probably was. he wasn’t sure what he was doing here, really. confessing? trying to makes excuse to see keiji? trying to re-build their friendship that was slipping away from his grasp?

he looked at the moon, as if asking it for advice. was he wanted here? could he even succeed in his task to build their friendship back together? would he get rejected? would keiji come to hate him, after this? 

the moon didn’t answer. 

doubt was creeping up to koutarou’s heart and mind. what was he doing here? was it worth it? leaving his college at midnight, only arriving at keiji’s house at around 2am? he wasn’t a complete idiot, though, he did make sure the day he had ahead of him wasn’t busy. 

the moon still had nothing to say, the bastard. 

koutarou had made sure it was his off day from practice, made sure his classes aligned in a way. he had made the decision on a whim, after seeing the email announcing the cancellation of his morning lecture, he caught the first bus and was on his way. 

you see, bokuto koutarou was all impulse decisions, strong morals, and intensity. when his mind found something he liked important, it became his priority. and oh, how he liked keiji. 

‘like’ was probably not the best fitting word. ‘adore’ was more like it. ‘admire’, yes, ‘appreciate immensely’, also good. to put it simply, ‘love’. and he had to let keiji know that. yes. bokuto koutarou was in love with akaashi keiji. 

ah, keiji, keiji, keiji. keiji was all his mind was able to think about, at nights like this. keiji was perfect. the only problem was, koutarou wasn’t sure keiji knew that. and that’s why he’s here, at keiji’s house in the dead of night, waiting outside the front door. to confess his love to keiji. 

if only the door would open. 

‘oh, stupid, he doesn’t know you’re here.’ he thinks to himself, mentally slapping himself at the back of the head. a quick text to keiji. 

‘i’m outside.’ is all the text says. 

now he had to wait. he knew keiji’s parents. they probably were out tonight, on a business trip, or dinner from work, or anything the deemed more important than their son. koutarou was angrily convinced to them, it was everything. 

he would never do that. he would never leave keiji alone night after night only to be hours away, unreachable, unloving. then he realized, he had. it’s exactly what he has been doing. away at a far away university, busy, unreachable. god, he’s so stupid. how could he not think about this? 

did he even deserve keiji, if he treated him like that?

he stops thinking when he hears footsteps dashing to the door, and it opens. inside, there’s keiji, looking up at him with a look so intense it could rival koutarou’s whole personality. if you know koutarou, that says a lot. 

koutarou is staring into keiji’s eyes, not saying a word, just trying to convey his love through a single gaze. that is one hard emotion to convey and trasfer through a single look, but he sees the way keiji’s eyes soften ever so slightly. 

while at most, he is dense, he understands. he doesn’t say a word, and pulls keiji into the tightest hug he could give.

he could allow himself to stay here, he decides. keiji needed that, from how tight  
he hugged back. he doesn’t ask, and keiji doesn’t tell him either, but they both know. 

koutarou was right. not as they walked in and not when they laid down on keiji’s bed did keiji let koutarou go. always somehow clutching onto koutarou. either a hand around his bicep, his waist, his shoulder, or a hand flat on his thigh, the small of him back, his chest, right above his heart. keiji wasn’t letting go. koutarou didn’t want him to. 

in the light of keiji’s bedroom, koutarou saw. he saw the teary, red eyes. he saw the shiny streams of tears that flowed down his cheeks. he intended on never letting keiji make that face again. he never saw keiji this hurt, and he planned on never seeing that again. never letting keiji be this hurt again, not if he could stop it, not on his watch. 

in the light of the bedroom, koutarou saw. he saw the look keiji gave him. akaashi keiji loves him back, just as intensely. it was in everything he did. the way he didn’t let koutarou go, the look he gave him at the doorway, the way he snuggles up to him, the way he hugged koutarou just as tight. it was in his breath, in his stomach, in his heartbeat. in his entire person. in his whole. 

so, once in bed, koutarou wrapped his arms around keiji, pulled him into a loving embrace, holding him close, breathing him in, protecting him. making sure he never has another reason to sit and cry alone ever again. making sure he knows he is loved all over. in his entirety. 

koutarou made sure keiji knew how bad he wanted him, how much he appreciated him. koutarou was now sure keiji knew he was perfect, and admired, and adored, and so thoroughly loved. 

koutarou was a loud, intense person, experiencing loud, intense emotions. keiji, however, was a quiet person, a reserved one, experiencing emotions just as intense. put those two together, and you get the most beautiful love story ever told. koutarou was aware of that. 

because koutarou was all about loving keiji. and now he knew, keiji was all about loving him as well. 

together, they can do anything. 

the moon watched over them as they fell asleep in keiji’s bed. 

somehow, it held all the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested i do a bokuto pov and it sounded interesting, so i had to!!! 
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy this one! i love you all so much, thank you for the kind comments on the first part!


End file.
